1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a busbar plate applied to batteries loaded into an electric car.
2. Description of the Related Art
<Busbar Plate Described in a Patent Document 1>
A busbar plate, which is used for an electric car in which batteries are loaded, is provided with a tolerance absorbing part which is formed of elastic resin material into an U-like shape to have a hinge function, to absorb tolerances of many battery cells and connect busbars (refer to the patent document 1).
FIG. 5 is a perspective view of the area near the tolerance absorbing part of the busbar plate described in the patent document 1 which has a tolerance absorbing part and a busbar. In the busbar plate described in the patent document 1, the tolerance absorbing part 120 is formed of elastic (flexible) resin material into a U-like shape to have a hinge function. A battery electrode 107 of a battery 106 is fixed to a busbar plate 100, and a connecting part 111 is fasten to a busbar 110 which is fixed to a wall part 114 of the busbar plate 100. An electric wire not shown in the figure is inserted through an electric wire insertion groove 115 under the wall part 114, and is taken out toward a leftward direction in FIG. 5.